Technology of a Civilization
by WaveHarmonics
Summary: War. A state of armed conflict between groups of creatures. That was all that Setsuna knew and lived for. All he knew was how to fight but he had no purpose for it. Until he found a machine from an advanced civilization who can help him find a purpose in a conflicted world. One that could help him understand his origin and destiny. To change. To evolve. To metamorphosis. A choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings. This is my new Gundam fanfic that I wanted to write for a while. First I would like to say a few things about his fic. This is not for the weak of hearts because this fanfic has a much more gruesome take on the consequences of war. It is also much more violent than any gundam series or fic that you might have read in the fanfiction site from my knowledge. Another thing about this fic is that it is a massive crossover of four gundam series which are Gundam UC, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed and Gundam 00. You don't need to have a lot of knowledge of the Gundam Wing and Gundam UC though but you will need to have a small amount of understanding of Gundam 00 and Seed. This will not follow the exact progression of any of the series though but some events in the four series will be placed in the fanfic. Thank you for reading and if you like it please review. I really enjoy reading review of my readers.**

Pain. Exhaustion. Fear. Hopelessness.. And Anger.

These feelings were swelled up on a young raven haired boy as he took cover behind the remains of a building. He was crouching and breathing heavily.

He could hear the gunfire of both mobile suits and infantry all around him. He could also hear the shouts of both his teammates and his opponents. Their screams of pain and anguish could be heard so vividly that only the sounds of explosions could help conceal them.

The young boy gripped his rifle tighter as he could hear his friends screaming and shouting for help. Only to be silenced moments later.

He tried desperately to cancel the sounds but it was hopeless. He couldn't do anything, not even try to ease their pain or die with them so they won't be lonely.

When he heard the footsteps of a Anf unit coming closer to him. The boy quickly placed the rifle closer to his chest as if his life depends on it. He then quickly sprinted to his left while pointing his rifle to his right to shoot at the mobile suit.

Then almost instantly, an explosion erupted behind him which tossed him forward due to the shockwave.

He rolled over roughly due to the force of the shockwave and could feel many of his muscles in pain from the shock. High pitched ringing sound could only be heard from his ears as blood began to flow out from it.

The boy quickly used his hands and knees to support himself up even with all the pain and immediately grabbed his rifle from his left. He then quickly crawled to another remains of a building to cover himself.

Due to the adrenalin and fear, he failed to realize that the place smelled horribly. When he took cover, he instantly breathed as much as he can to get enough oxygen as well as covering his ears with his eyes closed due to the painful ringing sound.

A second later, he could feel something weakly touching his foot. He instantly opened his eyes and found a friend of his on the floor.

There was blood everywhere around her, more blood than what a twelve year old could have. Her left arm and leg were gone from her elbow and knee.

But what was worse was that her entire ribcage and stomach were exposed as blood, intestines and stomach acids began to flow out of her. Most of her intestines were not even in her body but left a long trail a meter away.

The raven haired boy was trembling in shock as the near lifeless friend in front of him was looking at him. She was crying and in so much pain as her mouth open and closes quickly as if breathing was something she can't do.

She looked at him with a sad and begging look as if he could be her salvation from her pain. She tried to speak but no words could come out due to her punctured lungs.

The young boy looked at her with sadness and shock as she continues to try to speak to him. He was trying desperately to understand what she says.

A second later, the young boy could get what she was saying from her lip movements. "P..pl..eas.e ...So..ra.n" she was trying to say with tears of pain in her eyes.

Soran was crying as well as he slowly grabbed his rifle and pointed it directly at his friends head. He was hesitating but the girl closed her eyes tightly shut as new tears kept flowing out from her eyes.

He then squeezed the trigger which splattered brain mass all around him. He quickly dropped his rifle from the shock and looked at his friends dead body. Her favorite doll was just beside her, something she told him was a gift from her parents.

The young raven haired boy then instantly brought both his hands to his head and screamed. He didn't know how long he screamed but he continued to scream until his voice broke.

Then there was silence from him as he brought his knees closer to his chest. He didn't care of all the sounds that were going around him or a Anf moving closer to his location.

"In this world, there is no God" he whispered to himself with a raspy voice.

An Anf then began to shoot were Soran was. The guerilla child soldier quickly ducked as large bullet holes were formed on the wall he was taking cover on.

He then began to sprint forward. He didn't know where to run and he didn't care. All he want was an escape from that place.

"In this world, there is no God!" he continued to say to himself as he sprinted.

He sprinted till an Anf spotted him and began to shoot its machine gun on him. Soran was able to evade the bullets and took cover on a wall to his right.

Then another Anf spotted him and came in front of him. Soran looked at it with an sad, angry and hopeless expression. He knew that he would die now after everything that he has done. The thought of death sounded like a release for him. A way to escape all this pain and suffering but he can't accept it.

He now knows that God does not exist so there was no hope in ever meeting his friends or family. That all the people he killed was for nothing. That when he dies there will be nothing and nothing would change in this world.

But he can't accept it. He won't accept it.

Even if death sounded like a comfort, a comfort that he will turn to nothing and no one will know that he existed. Where he could just sleep eternally and escape all the pain and anxiety. Something that is much better than living in the world that is so twisted.

But he will not accept this death, not yet. Not now when he finally realized how twisted the world is. Anger began to quickly build up inside of him and his hate directed to everything.

He swore to himself that he would destroy all the distortion of this world. He will destroy all of it. He hated the war. He hated the world. He hated everything.

The Anf aimed its machine gun at him. Sorans' sad and hopeless expression then turned to a full glare filled with hate and anger towards the Anf. He would not let himself die there like an animal waiting to be slaughtered.

Then a loud sound came which resulted to a large pink beam suddenly shot the head of the Anf from above. Soran's eyes widen due to shock and saw that the Anf in front of him knelt down and fell in front of him.

He then heard the sound again and could see that all the Anfs in the area being destroyed one by one.

When all the Anfs were destroyed, Soran quickly looked at the sky.

He could see the back of a bright white mobile suit gracefully floating in the air. Its back released a bright green particles to its sides that resembles wings.

Soran eyes widen with shock due to the display of power and grace. It was something so powerful so godlike that he couldn't help but mesmerize it.

The white mobile suit slowly turned around which showed its face and looked at the young boy below him who was hypnotized by its presence. It bright green particle wings expanding to which made it look like an angel.

Too shock to speak or move with its display. Soran continued to stare at it with intensity and worship.

It was his savior. His angel. His God

**Thank you for reading and please review. I will work on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings again everyone. This is the next chapter for Technology of a Civilization. I have to warn you though, this will show the level of violence that my fic will consist of. If you don't like to read torture or sensitive with the subject of the brutality of human beings then I would greatly advice you not to read this chapter. I wanted to show a small glimpse of what war was really like based on my research of different types of wars and their brutality.**

**The inspiration for this story came when I was reading books on Michio Kaku about possible interactions with more advance civilizations and when I was watching 2001: Space Odyssey. That is why a type three civilization technology will be used in this story.**

**As you know I am actually anti-nationalist and anti-militarist so I fully against war by nearly any means unless it is really really required. Like something like the end of the world or an single country trying to destroy other countries. I also don't believe in the concept of race because I view all humans the same no matter where they are from. Our culture might be different but our basic nature remains the same so I view everything equally and respect all religions and view points no matter how strange in my perception it could be. Thank you for reading and please review what you think about it. **

**I don't own Gundam 00 or Gundam Seed or Gundam Wing. But I do own the mobile suit Golem.**

2 years Later

In a wide desert wasteland, a small figure could be seen walking alone on one of many large sand hills on the desert.

It was night and near pitch-black on the desert. Only the stars on the sky helped illuminate the landscape with barely visible light.

The walking figure was small and was wearing three layers of clothing due to the cold temperature in desert nights. He was wearing a thick black pants, a black shirt, a grey jacket, a grey long coat that concealed his entire body, a white scarf that covered his neck and entire face except his eyes. He was also carrying a large backpack on his back.

He placed his hands together and directed it in front of where his mouth was and tried to exhale hot breath on them to heat them up. He was shivering and trying his best to keep warm as he continued to walk in a single direction.

After walking for several hours, he stopped to take a few moments to rest. He lied down in a fetus position on the soft sand, shivering. A few minutes later he looked at the sky. Looking directly at infinity and stars so far away. He then began to wonder what happened to the mobile suit that saved him two years ago or if he would ever have the chance to meet his savior again.

As he continued to gaze the stars there was a bright ball of light that just instantly appeared in the sky. It looked like it was getting closer and closer to a location close to his.

The young boy instantly stood up out of instinct and fear. He quickly ran as fast as he can away from the impact point, afraid that the blast radius would consume him. When the object made impact, the young boy instinctively lied down with his front body on the floor and hands covering the back of his head.

What shocked him was that there was no shockwave or a large explosion. Only the impact sound was heard.

The boy slowly stood up and looked at where the impact should have been. He slowly walked towards the impact area.

When he reached the impact area, there was a small crater that was about 5 meters in diameter. But there was nothing in the center of the crater.

Soran slowly grabbed his handgun from his right pocket for protection and hesitantly walked towards the center of the crater.

As he walked to the center, he felt a lot warmer due to the heat coming off from the glass floor due to the intense heat created from the impact. When he was 1 meter away from the center, his body hit something.

To his shock, there was something in the center of the crater but it appeared to be invisible to the human eye. He looked at it for a few seconds but it only looked like it was never there.

Soran then slowly brought his left hand in front of him to touch the invisible object. To his surprise the moment he touched it, the invisible object began to glow with a bright white light. The young boy had to cover his eyes with his hand due to its intensity. Everything was white and for some strange reason it felt warm and comforting. The light consumed him and he slowly lost his consciousness.

The Next Day

Soran slowly opened his eyes but closed it quickly due to the bright light from the sun. He could feel that his scarf was gone when used his hand to cover his eyes. He slowly placed himself in a sitting position on the sand below him and was trying to get his eyes to focus and get used to the bright sunlight.

When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see what was in front of him.

There was a naked form of a person in front of him but what was shocking was that it looked exactly like him.

Too shocked from seeing himself looking at him. Soran quickly tried to grab his gun at his pocket but it was not there. He then quickly grabbed a knife from his other pocket and held it in a reverse grip defensive position.

"Who are you!?" shouted Soran.

His doppelganger looked at his passively as he began analyze the boy in front of it.

"I said who are you!?" Soran demanded as he brought his knife higher till it was in front of his face.

"I am you." it said passively

"What!?" demanded Soran with a frown on his face.

"I am you or more specifically a superficial physical imitation of your species."

"What? I don't understand. Why do you look like me?" informed Soran with confusion and a frown.

"Analysis from your memories showed that your appearance was the image that you could process the easiest. Other appearances appeared to provoke a more violent trauma due to your experiences. It was also logical to appear in a form that you appear to be most comfortable with. " informed the doppelganger.

Soran just frowned even deeper as his confusion continued to grow by every second. " Speak more plainly. I do not understand what you are saying." said Soran with more calmer voice.

The doppelganger just looked passively at Soran for a second. " Affirmative. However, may I advise you to lower your weapon. Such tool will only hinder our conversation."

Soran frowned even deeper and tighten his grip on the handle of the blade.

"I assure you I mean you no harm and will not harm you in any way. I just want to have a conversation with my first contact." said the doppelganger.

Soran began to think of possible signs of deceit but could not get anything from its passive expression. He then thought of the time when he was asleep and the doppelganger in front of him did not do anything to him while he was sleeping. This showed that he might not have any violent intentions towards him but he can't be too sure.

The young boy slowly lowered his knife and placed it slowly in his knife case. He still kept his guard though in case of any possible attacks. He also made sure to keep a distance. "Now, tell me who are you?"

"I am what your species call an artificial intelligence supercomputer."

"So you're a machine?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look like me?"

"I had to appear in a human form in order for your species to converse with me more comfortably. It is a way from me to connect with them better."

Confusion was evident on Soran's face. "Then what were you before this?"

There was a small pause of silence from the machine. "Different."

"How different?"

"Something that you could not perceive or have not evolved enough to perceive. That will only frighten you"

Soran frowned a bit when he heard this. "Then where are you from?"

"I was manufactured from a civilization far more advance from yours from a galaxy about 200 million light years away."

Soran was now shocked with the answer. This meant that the thing in front of him was a creation from aliens. " So you're a machine made from aliens?" he asked with uncertainty and confusion.

"Yes" said the machine plainly

The young boy was now speechless as to what his doppelganger said. It sounded to unreal but he could not find a way to disprove it due to it and not to mention that it was able to turn to something that made it looked exactly like him.

There was silence for a few minutes as Soran tried to organize his thoughts. After a while, Soran looked at the machine in front of him with a more calmer expression. " Then why are you here? In this planet?" he asked.

"I am a machine designed for intergalactic travel who's function is to find, study, make contact, educate or help lower sentient species evolve to their next level. There are many of us that were made and all of us were sent to different areas in the cosmos to find other life forms. We go to each planet we could find and search for life. When we find a planet that has life, we make contact with them and teach them to advance in one way or another. Then we create tens of thousands more of ourselves and continue to spread it to the cosmos and repeat our objective. I just happen to land on this planet." informed the machine.

Soran was speechless again from the information. He really doesn't know how to handle this information. He also felt some hope when he heard what was the machines purpose. If he could help educate and make humans better, it could mean the end of all wars and conflict. However, a part of him doubted the possibility of that based on his experience with people.

From what he knew about people is that they don't easily change and are twisted. All the people he meet had evil intentions that brought more chaos to the world. He was not sure if the machine in front of him can be able to change the wickedness of people. There was also a possibility that the machine might be twisted as well and could bring more chaos to the world.

He will have to keep him close to keep an eye on him if he ever does something like that. Maybe he might be able to confirm his suspicion after some investigation.

"I think I need more time to think this through" he said after a few minutes.

"Affirmative." stated the machine.

"In the meantime, you should dress yourself." Soran looked for his backpack and found it just a few meters away from him. He walked towards it while the machine just followed behind him. When Sora reached his backpack, he took out a white long sleeved shirt with brown pants and gave it to the machine.

The machine gently took it and wore it gently.

"What will you do now?" asked Soran.

"I still need to collect more data about this planet. The information I have gained from your memories were insufficient."

Soran frowned a bit when he heard this. "You looked through my memories?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"Yes." said the doppelganger passively.

Soran just stared at his doppelganger for a minute as if trying to analyze it. "Don't do that again." he said a while later.

"Accepted" informed the machine.

"In the meantime, you should join me. You might be able to get more data as we travel."

"Affirmative" replied the doppelganger.

The young boy then grabbed his bag and found his gun near the center of the crater that he went last night. He then continued to walk his way through the desert with his doppelganger behind him.

Four Hours Later

The two continued to walk on the desert for four hours till Soran heard a scream and a gunfire. He then immediately stopped and took cover behind a hill of sand. His handgun was quickly drawn.

His doppelganger followed him and took cover as well. They both looked over the sand hill and could see ten armed soldiers with four prisoners about 50 meters from them.

From the uniforms that were worn by the soldiers, Soran was able to identify them as Union soldiers. The prisoners appear to be of middle east descent and were lined up in a line while kneeling on the floor.

Two of the prisoners appeared to be praying even though black bags were placed on their heads. Guns were pointed behind their backs. One of them was being beaten up by three of the soldiers with the back side of their rifles. His screams could be heard from all the way to Soran.

Soran could tell that the prisoner's bones were being broken one at a time. He frowned when it looked like the soldiers were enjoying it like it was a play thing. They were even continuing to hit the body of the prisoner even after it stopped moving. Soran could hear the soldiers calling "Fucking pig"

The other prisoner was lying on the floor with his face up. A waterboarding was being performed to him as a wet towel was placed on his face. But what angered Soran the most was that the soldiers were not using water for the torture but were using urinating on the towel. The tortured victim could be seen struggling to breath till he stopped moving after a few seconds

Then one of the remaining prisoners was dragged and forced to be stripped naked by the soldiers. He was then forced to masturbate with the threat of death. The soldiers were just laughing at the display and made fun of him till the prisoner ejaculated.

He was then dragged again to his friend that died due to the waterboarding. This time he was told to suck on the manhood of his dead friend. The prisoner kneeled in front of one of the soldiers with his hands together, begging him with sorrow. He was quickly hit on the face with a rifle and shot at his left hands and leg.

The soldiers then forced his head to the dead prisoners manhood and forced it in his mouth with the soldiers foot on top of his head. The soldier made him remain there for nearly five minutes till they shot him multiple times on his back.

The last prisoner was shot on both his arms and legs multiple times till he couldn't use them anymore. He was then forced to lie down as he was buried alive. The prisoner screamed with misery till he was completely concealed with sand and his voice was gone.

Soran gripped his gun as hard as he can due to his rage and hatred for people like them. He really wanted to kill them all but he knew he was outgunned and outnumbered. He watched the ten soldiers go back to their military vehicles and went away from the area.

An angry deep frown was in his face as he was trying hard to control his rage. He quickly looked down on the floor of sand with a hateful expression.

The machine beside him observed everything as well but its expression remained passive. It continued to observe the reactions of Soran.

After ten minutes, Soran walked his way to the area where the prisoners were killed with his doppelganger following him.

He looked at the bodies of the prisoners with sadness and anger. Soran then looked towards his doppelganger. " You will dig two graves over there" he pointed a area near him. " I will dig the other two here."

"Affirmative" replied the machine.

They spend an hour digging four large graves and gently placed the bodies of each prisoners in them. They then buried them carefully.

Soran looked at where the prisoners were buried with a frown on his face. He stood there for nearly 30 minutes till he turned his back on them.

"Let's go." he said with a angered voice as he walked away.

The machine followed him.

Six Hours Later

Both of them continued to walk on the desert for four hours till Soran said that they would make camp due to it being already night. It took them two hours to prepare their tent from Soran's bag and start the fire.

Soran just stared at the fire for the past two hours with a frown. After a long silence between them, he then asked the machine a question. " What type of civilization are you from?

His doppelganger looked at him when he asked it a question. "I am from a type three civilization."

"What is that?" he said in a passive voice.

"A civilization that is capable of controlling an entire galaxy."

"What is our type?"

"Your species is a type 0 civilization but they are close to a type 1. That is being able to control and manipulate their entire planet."

"How about a type 2 civilization? What is that?"

"A type 2 civilization is a civilization that can manipulate an entire solar system. This is also the type where wars and internal conflicts do not exist."

Soran frowned a bit when he heard this. "Why didn't the aliens just come here themselves?"

His doppelganger looked at him when he asked it a question. "There are three reasons why they did not come here. One is that it is not worth the effort and time to travel. It will take them hundreds of millions of years to find this planet and it's also not their priority to help lower level civilizations. Two is because your species will not be able to see them or even comprehend them due to them having senses far beyond your own. They can see more colors in the spectrum than you can, they are not limited by three dimensions, their physical appearance cannot be seen due it being unable to be sensed by humans and they are able to understand things that your species can't imagine. Three is because they also don't understand you. The comparison between the civilization I am from and yours is similar to that of your species with a ant. How can you try to communicate an ant in a intellectual level. Your species are just too primitive for their interest." informed the machine.

Soran slowly absorbed all the information and could understand a bit what the machine was telling him. It made kind of sense to him. Even he wouldn't want to go to planet like this. But another question came to him from what the machine just said.

If you are from a Type 3 civilization then how are you able to communicate with us or even understand how to deal with us? You were able to talk to me very well." Soran asked with curiosity.

"I was made to be able to do what my creators can't. To devolve to the same level as the dominant species of a planet. That was the reason why I had to take a sample of you to understand your physiology and characteristics and to imitate it to a certain level. Right now, I have an intellect similar to that of a advanced human. We were made like this so that we can connect with a species more efficiently. Our intellect and abilities are just slightly above the dominant species of the planet we made contact with but not too much that it might cause misunderstandings. We will help them develop by increasing their intelligence and evolution. As they improve and evolve so do we. The more intelligent the species become, the more information and abilities we will be able to access from our mainframe. This results a slow but steady development of a civilization. That is the reason why I am able to connect with you, I devolved to the level similar to that of the current human intellect. This also means I am unable to access any information and abilities stored within me till your species have evolved to a certain level. " Informed the artificial intelligence.

Soran didn't moved an inch and carefully listened to everything the machine said. " That makes a lot of sense."

"We were made to help type 0 civilizations to reach the type 2 civilizations."

"Did they all made it that far."

"Some of them don't make it and becomes extinct many years later. It all depends on the type of species that we are dealing with."

Soran remained quiet. "I understand." he said five minutes later. "Last question. Why are you staying with me? Isn't it better for you to just go to the public or authorities and explain your intentions?"

The doppelganger looked directly at Soran's eyes with a passive expression. It did not spoke for a few seconds and it appeared to be analyzing itself. "That would sound to be a reasonable thing to do but based from the information and memories I have view from you. It could be both dangerous and unpredictable. I also don't think that they would listen to me the way you would, it might also end up causing more conflict for this planet. For now , I will remain with you till I can find a solution for this problem."

Soran looked at the machine for a while. He then walked his way inside his tent to sleep. His doppelganger remained outside looking at the sky and observing his environment.

The Next Day

Soran instantly woke up from the sound of jet engines flying in the air. He quickly got out of the tent and could see three jet fighters in the sky. But they were not just any jet fighters, they were flags.

He quickly approached his doppelganger who was also looking at the flags. "What is going on?" he asked the machine.

It looked away from the jet to Soran. " From its communication frequency, it appears they are investigating the site where I landed on this planet. They are scouting the entire area and was also told to eliminate anything suspicious." informed the AI.

Soran then quickly grabbed his gun and knife. "We need to run now." he told the machine.

They both sprinted away from the flags that were patrolling the area. However, it was useless because the flags found them.

Two flags began to fire their machine guns at them. Both Soran and his doppelganger evaded the fire and tried to take cover as much as they can but being in the middle of the desert leaves them open to any attacks.

A flag released a guidance missile towards them. As the missile approached closer to its targets, the doppelganger was able to send signals to the missile which redirected the missile to its right side. Missing the targets.

The missile gave off a powerful explosion and shockwave that all the sand in the impact area began to spread out from it.

Soran and the doppelganger took cover as a large wave of sand pushed them to the ground.

Once the sand died down, Soran instantly stood up while helping his doppelganger. When he looked back, he was surprised to what he saw. There was a barely intact old mobile suit that was hidden under the sand. It was a YMF-01B Proto GINN.

Soran and his doppelganger quickly sprinted towards the old GINN series to use it for cover. A flag fighter sent another guidance missile towards them but it was redirected again by the doppelganger.

When they reached the machine, Soran immediately used it for cover and brought out his handgun even though they had no chance of surviving. "_I can't die now! Not yet!_" thought Soran.

His doppelganger just stood beside him looking at the old GINN model in front of him. The flags continued to fire their machine guns at them.

After a few seconds, the doppelganger looked directly at Soran. "Soran Ebrahim." called out the machine.

Soran was a bit surprised. He never heard it call him his name. "What?"

It pointed to the entrance cockpit of the old GINN unit. " Get in there."

"Why? It's not going to work." said the confused Soran in a passive voice.

"Please. Get in there." it said calmly.

Soran hesitated for a while. He didn't know its intentions but considering the situation they are in now. Any idea sounds like a better idea than just sitting and waiting to die. Soran nodded towards his doppelganger and climbed his way to the cockpit of GINN.

When Soran was in the cockpit, the controls were all destroyed and was beyond repair. The doppelganger who stood outside the GINN placed his hands on the old mobile suit.

The moment he touched it, the doppelganger began to break down to trillions of pieces and connected itself to the mobile suit. It then began to spread all throughout the mobile suit.

The old GINN unit began to melt as it turned into trillions of silver nano pieces and formed a large sphere. It then quickly transformed to a completely different unit. A bright hot light consumed the entire battlefield from the GINNS location. It was so bright that the flag fighters had to cover their eyes due to its intensity. It quickly died down after a few seconds and revealed the transformed mobile suit.

No longer was a light green GINN unit but it transformed into something very different. The new mobile suit was dark silver in color with an eye similar to that of the GINN series but was much more sharper and colored a bluish-violet instead of the normal red (Eyes looks very similar to GORT from the new The Day The Earth Stood Still). Its frame had a very sleek but detailed design. (Combine the appearance of Shockwave from Transformers: Dark side of the moon and the one in my story picture.) The new mobile suit did not have any on board weapons but appeared menacing enough for the flag pilots to be cautious about.

The dark silver mobile suit slowly stood up to look directly at the flags circling around it.

Inside the cockpit, Soran opened his eyes and found out he was looking outside. He turned his head but his head wasn't moving, it was the mobile suits head that was moving. He could also feel the wind and temperature outside from the cockpit.

He was the mobile suit.

In front of him the name of the unit was shown. "HAL 9000 Golem" he said to himself. (Get the two references?)

"Golem. Mobile suit Golem." he said it again to himself.

Outside the cockpit, the two flag fighters were shocked with the appearance of a new model.

"What the hell is that?!" said flag fighter 1

"I don't know. It's not in any of the data." said flag fighter 2

"Command we just found a unidentified mobile suit. Request action." said flag fighter 3

"Flag fighter 3. Describe the mobile suit?" said a voice from HQ

"It's dark silver in color but its design looks nothing like any mobile suits I have ever seen. Should we destroy it?" said flag fighter 3

There was a short pause. "Negative, You are ordered to capture it" said a voice from HQ

"Orders understood" said flag fighter 3

Two flag fighters transformed to their mobile suit form and landed around Golem.

The other flag fighter still in jet mode accelerated towards the unknown mobile suit with the intent of ramping it. When it was about a hundred meters away from Golem, the flag instantly transformed to mobile suit mode and was taking advantage of its momentum to try ramming and pining the unknown mobile suit.

But to his surprise, Golem dodged it by circling to the back of the mobile suit. This let the flag suit miss its target and had a rough landing to decelerate its momentum.

The two flag units that were around Golem both attacked simultaneously. They were both trying to grab and contain the mobile suit.

The moment they were about to grab the mobile suit to hold it in place, Golem instantly ducked and used one of its leg to make a circular sweep on the ground. The sweep made both flags to lose their balance which resulted in them falling.

The one that decelerated quickly ran towards Golem with an extended arm about to reach for Golem's right shoulder to grab him. The moment it grabbed the right shoulder of Golem, the dark mobile suit used its right hand to redirect and grab the flags extended left arm. This made the flag lose its footing for a bit.

Golem then used his other hand and punched the joint between the flags arm which resulted the flag to lose its left arm till the elbow. The dark grey mobile suit that used its right arm to uppercut the flag's head. The uppercut brought the flag a few meters off the ground due to its strength and lost its head. It then quickly fell to the floor.

The flag with only one arm and no head tried to stand up again but was brought down again by a strong punch to its chest. The punch was so powerful that it broke the cockpit in the flag suit which resulted to the death of the pilot inside.

A flag instantly jumped behind Golem and performed a bear hug while he was busy destroying the other flag. The other flag unit was running towards him with a sonar blade on his right hand. Preparing to stab Golem. The dark mobile suit instantly made one step forward with his right foot which exposed the right side of the flags chest. It then used its right elbow to hit the chest of the flag which resulted it to be pushed back.

Golem then used its right arm to redirect the right arm of the flag that has the blade to its left. The dark mobile suit then grabbed the flags right arm with its right hand and kneed the flag on the stomach. It then used its right leg to go behind the flags legs so that it would trip when Golem pushed the flag forward.

When it was lying on the floor, Golem used his left arm to bend the elbow of the flag right arm that was holding the blade and used its own arm to stab itself in the chest. The knife penetrated the cockpit which resulted to the death of the pilot.

The other flag unit instantly flew away from Golem to the air and prepared its rifle to shoot at it. It fired multiple shots at Golem but the dark unit was able to dodge them with ease on the ground.

After a minute of dodging, the Golem unit pointed its right arm towards the flag on the sky. The arm instantly transformed to a large cannon like weapon. It then fired a powerful violet beam that was so fast that the flag pilot did not have time to dodge it. The beam penetrated the chest of the flag and exploded.

The mobile suit Golem stood in the destruction of the flag units as the flying parts of the flag unit that was destroyed in the sky began to fall all around it.

The Golem brought out its hands to look at them with its one eye. "So this is my mobile suit." said Soran inside the mobile suit.

"Yes." A voice instantly appeared in Sorans mind. He knew it was his doppelganger but it sounded a lot different. It didn't sound like him anymore like it used to, it sounded very robotic.

"You did this?" said Soran inside his head.

"It was one of the possible ways for you to survive." informed Golem.

Soran remained quiet and just continued to give off a passive expression. " Thank you." he said a minute later.

Golem did not say anything for a while which made Soran a bit curious as to the silence. "You're welcome." it said after a few seconds later.

Soran continued to look at the destruction caused by his mobile suit. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"I still need to get more data about his planet. I was able to connect to all of earths frequencies, connections, internet, wireless communication. However, my processing speed is not as fast as it used to so it might take a few days. I recommend we lay low for a while."

"Alright. Where do we go?

"There is a town about 50 km from here. I would recommend that we stay there for the meantime."

Soran gave a mental nod and used his new mobile suit Golem to walk his way there.

As they walk their way there. Soran could not help but feel happy about what he has now. He now has something powerful enough to take out large amounts of mobile suit. Even the high class state of the art flags. With this machine, he might be able to help end war and change the world completely. A way to put his skill to use to help the world. Now all he had to do was find a way to do it. And he will do his best to find it.

**To be honest, it was difficult for me to not write exactly what I wanted to write. The torture scene shown is nothing compared to the torture that was experienced throughout the wars over the past hundred years. I actually wrote it a lot more kinder than I wanted to. Thank you for reading and please review what you think of this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school and creating the story line of six more chapters. Another important announcement is that the first chapter of this fic had been altered a bit because I was dissatisfied with it a bit so read it again if you want to see the changes. This fanfiction will combine all the main gundam universes into one. That means the gundams for Anno Domini, Universal Century, Cosmic Era and After Colony will be used in this fanfiction. From Mobile Suit Gundam to Gundam 00. The history and personality of most of the characters will be the same but there would be some different because making a fanfiction like this requires me to change some plot events especially when trying to combine all the gundam series. Setsuna F. Seie will be different as well due to ****the influence of Golem but will still have all of his Setsunaish mannerisms and hatred for war.**

**All the gundams in this story have been enhanced to make them be able to fight each others to near equal levels. But all their abilities and functions remain the same however the power and speed of their abilities have been changed such as Wing Gundams can transform into bird mode in just one and a half second or Strike Gundam can now adjust to any environment if given only four seconds due to having a operating system that can code itself. **

**I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam, Gundam Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Mobile Suit Gundam F91, Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny, Turn A Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam 00. This will be a major crossover! I think this is the first time anyone has ever done a fanfic like this, where all the universe are made as one, not like traveling to another universe. However, all this series belongs to Sunrise Studio's and Bandai.**

**You don't need to know too much about each of the Gundam series. Just know what they are, the main mobile suits and the main characters. If you don't then read the wiki page, that would give a satisfactory amount of information. You also don't need to know too much about the Universal Century and After Colony timeline because I will not go too specific on those timeline because they are too much for me to write. I will only focus on the main characters because I can't write about over 50 different characters, it's too much for me. This means even if you don't know too much about all these gundam seires, you will still be fine when reading this. It will help a lot if you watched them all but it is not required. However, you must know the Gundam 00 and Gundam Seed series because Setsuna is the main character and Kira will play a large role in this story. So here is the next chapter for Technology of a Civilization.**

**History and Background. (Must read!)**

The colonies in space have been suppressed by the ZAFT and the Earth United Federation for many years since the beginning of their war against each other. One fourth of the colonies are controlled by the ZAFT due to their advantage in space while one sixth of the colonies have been controlled by the Earth United Federation. Both ZAFT and The Earth United Federation have been taking resources, soldiers and factories from the colonies to supply their ongoing war against each other. The other seven twelfth of the remaining colonies that are independent and are not controlled by either ZAFT or the Federation have grouped together to form one nation to better protect themselves from the two opposing sides and to have a peaceful relationship with them. The nation was called The Republic of Zeon until the death of its leader Zeon Zum Deikun. It was then succeeded by Degwin Zabi and the nation became known as The Principality of Zeon. The Principality of Zeon also controls some large areas around Earth due to their colonization many years back. Some nations were absorbed by Zeon and have been considered Zeon territory on Earth.

The Earth United Federation consists of three different nations. The Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations which controls the entire America continent, The Human Reform League that controls the entire Asian continent as well as Russia and the Advance European Union which controls the entire European continent. These major nations are against each other's but have a fragile alliance with each others as well due to the treat of the ZAFT forces in space. They are willing to work with each other's if necessary due to having a mutual enemy. There are also small groups of private military which helps the Federation with their ongoing war and conquest, one of the most influential private military group was named OZ which is controlled by aristocratic families around the world. However, there are other nations on Earth not part of the Federation or helps them in any way. They are the Anti-Federation Alliance which controls the Middle East countries as well as the entire African continent and the neutral countries that does not join any of the sides such as Orb.

ZAFT or Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty is a military group controlled by PLANT (People Liberation Acting Nation of Technology). PLANT is located in Lagrange 5 and is made up of twelve cities, each incorporating ten colonies for a total of 120 colonies. These group of colonies are the homes for the Coordinators that have left Earth hundreds of years ago. Although small in numbers and resources compared to that of the Federation, the ZAFT forces makes up for it with more superior technology and elite superior soldiers.

The war between them have been going for the past nine years and many casualties have been made in all sides. As time went by, all sides became desperate and the war escalated to new levels. It will only be a matter of time before one will take over the rest.

**Ash Like Snow by The Brilliant Green (I do not own this song!)** (I always wanted to try this!)

(Gundam Golem is shown floating in front of the Sun before it zooms and shows an unconscious Setsuna F. Seiei floating in a small dark spherical cockpit with a black spacesuit.)

(Gundam Golem then charges with its large sword that begins to be glowing with orange glowing plasma. It then towards Earth while maintaining the offensive position.)

**Title: Technology of a Civilization**

**Sora akaku someru** (Setsuna F. Seiei wearing a white long sleeved shirt, black long pants and red scarf is standing on the ruins of Krugis Republic in the night. The sky in front of him is all red due to the multiple explosions occurring in a battle. He closes his eyes and turns away.)

**kokutan no yami** (Kira Yamato in a spacesuit and a helmet under his right arm began walking away from a ruined city with a sad expression. The sun is setting behind him.)

**Nomikomareta** (Amuro Ray sitting on the corner of his room in White Base. One knee upwards and wrapped by his arms where he rest his head on while showing an expression of both sadness and frustration.)

**hoshikuzu-tachi** (Heero Yuy in space wearing a spacesuit in space. He is sitting down on one of the many remains of a destroyed colony while giving off an angered expression as bodies and remains of the colony are floating all around him. )

**Hakanaku** (Fon Spaak standing on a middle of a field filled with thousands of dead bodies of people. He is hugging a Hanayo while covering its eyes as he slowly walks away from the field with a passive expression.)

**furitsumoru hai no yuki** (Buildings are burning everywhere and dark grey ashes fall from the sky like snow. Marina Ismail and Relena Peacecraft are hugging a young scared Mineva Lao Zabi to protect her behind a ruined building. Cagalli Yula Athha is beside them and using her rife to fire at the opposite side while taking cover behind the ruined building. It then shows the black sky where a image of Lacus Clyne is shown with a sad expression.)

**Mitsumeta** (Treize Khushrenada is standing on a large stage with Zechs Merquise with his mask behind him. It slowly zooms out to see a large army and mobile suits behind them in salute.)

**nageki no mado** (The Gelgoog Commander Type being launched from its ship in space. Char Aznable is seen inside the cockpit with his mask and giving off a serious expression.)

**I never dreamed** (The Providence Gundam flying in space with PLANTS behind it. It then shows Rau Le Creuset in the cockpit giving off a small smile.)

**Kooritsuku** (Enhanced Enact flying in the sky with a rifle in its right hand and a sonar dagger at its left. It then shows Ali Al Sachez giving a large smile and half laugh. The Enact the flies forward to the battlefield.)

**There... I come for you** (Shows Gundam Sandrock, Gundam Heavyarms, Gundam Deathscythe, Shenglon Gundam and Wing Gundam in its bird mode on the battle field.)

**Omoi wa** (The Wing Gundam in bird mode travels to the enemies while dodging all the projectile attacks and instantly transformed to its mobile suit form. It then brought out it's rifle and fired it where 13 mobile suits are gathering in a base. One shot destroyed all of them at once and the base.)

**sekibaku no yozora ni** (The Strike Gundam and RX-78-2 Gundam fighting with each others in a dessert. Strike is flying while dodging and rapidly firing its rifle towards a Enhanced Flag unit as it dodges and approaches closer. The RX-78-2 behind Strike flew down and cut a ZAKU unit in half with a beam saber which then exploded a second later.)

**Maiagari kudaketa** (Gundam Golem and Gundam Exia flies towards each other and clashed swords with each others. The face of Setsuna and Fon is shown glaring against each others)

**Kono sekai ga** (Shows Sumerai Lee Noriega, Bright Noa, Lucrezia Noin and Murrue Ramius with their respective ships shown behind them. )

**katachi wo kaeru tabi ni** (Gundam Golem is shown fighting in space. It used its left arm cannon to shot a GINN but the GINN dodged it. Golem then flew towards the GINN and stabbed it in the chest with its sword which caused an explosion.)

**Mamoritai mono wo** (Gundam Virtue, Gundam Kyrios and Gundam Dynames floating in front of the moon with green GN particles spreading behind them.)

**Kowashite** (Gundam Dynames face is shown and activates sniper mode. It then fires against Gundam Freedom but Freedom dodged all the shot and used its Full Burst Mode to destroy all the ZAKUs in the area but then Gundam Sandrock used its blades to cut off Freedom's rifle from below. Virtue then fires his bazooka against Gundam Throne Eins but it dodged it. Gundam Deathscythe then appears behind Virtue and swing its scythe but was blocked by GN Field)

**shimatteitan da** (Gundam Kyrios in flight mode dodged beams from Zeta Gundam, ZZ Gundam and Nu Gundam. It accelerated towards them but instantly transformed to mobile suit mode and used its beam saber to block the beam saber of Gundam Justice that attacked him from above.)

(Gundam Golem used its shield to block the beam attack from Wing Gundam's rifle which deflected the beam. Golem then flies forward while dropping its shield. It then activates two wristed blades that came out from its top arms and approaches the Wing Gundam. )

(An image of space with the Earth, Moon and colonies.)

**2 Year Later**

Two years have passed since Soran had found the machine from another civilization in the desert of Africa. Since then both of them began living and traveling with each others to different areas in the world. This was because Golem needed to observe the living creatures in the world to get a better understanding of what the humans are like. Such as the behavior of humans after many years of development and the civilizations infrastructure.

They would hide together in different remote locations on the world and space. Everyday Golem would also teach Soran all the things that he might need from mechanics to critical thinking because Soran never went to school when he was younger. It gave him many information so that he could understand the world and universe around him.

Throughout the years, Golem and Soran also developed a strong friendship with each others. It was because Golem would use Soran to learn more about the creatures on planet Earth and due to his limited processing power and information, it could connect with Soran to a more emotional level. They only have each others to communicate for many years and Golem would often try to comfort Soran when the anxiety hits him due to the trauma he felt during the war.

After a year and a half when Golem was able to find out information about Veda and the future plans of ZAFT, The Federation, the colonies and Zeon. It told Soran and they both began to formulate a plan where they could take advantage of the events to eliminate all wars from the human species.

Soran was standing near the ledge of a desert mountain while looking towards the sunset in front of him. He was currently observing the sunset, creating a feeling of nostalgia in his consciousness as old memories began to resurface. It reminded him of the sunsets that he had often seen in Krugis when he was a lot younger. He frowned with anger as he began to recall his time with the KPSA.

But he quickly shoved away the memories when he heard footsteps of a large mobile suit approaching behind him. The mobile suit stopped when it was only five feet away from Soran.

"I have received news, Soran." Informed Golem behind Soran.

Soran slowly turned around and looked up to face his mobile suit. "What's is it?"

Golem was observing his small friend with its large blue eye. It could see that something is bothering him due to the sudden change of expression and the micro expression suggest he was recalling a memory. "It appears that Gundams have been attacking different locations in both ZAFT and Earth United Federation." It informed. (Golem's appearance have changed a bit, look at my profile to know what it looks like.)

Soran expression remained passive as he looked at Golem. "How many Gundams were there?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"There are a total of fourteen Gundam attacks based on the information I was able to access."

A frown that expressed both surprise and confusion could be seen in Soran's features. "Fourteen?" He asked with a slight of sound of disbelief.

"Affirmative. Four of them are from Celestial Being, five from the colonies from a operation called Operation Meteor and the other five are from the Earth United Federations' G project mobile suit." said Golem in a monotone mechanical voice.

There was a few seconds of silence as Soran was trying to absorb the shocking information that was given to him. He never expected that many gundams to be produced. "Where did they attack?" questioned Soran with a bit of urgency.

"Two of the gundams from Celestial Being attacked an AEU base that was testing their new Enact, the other two intervene in a terrorist attack that was aimed to one of the PLANTs' colonies called Junius 5. The three gundams from the colonies attacked military bases from the Union, AEU and HRL simultaneously while the other two gundams from the colonies attacked two military bases as well located in two different ZAFT colonies. Four gundams were also reported to be stolen from the Earth United Federation by ZAFT and are thought to be responsible for the destruction of The Orb Space colony of Heliopolis. The one that wasn't stolen is currently being moved by an assault ship called Archangel to a more secure location." it informed.

"Did those happen all at the same time?"

"Negative. Celestial Being bean their armed intervention three months, five days and two hours ago. The mobile suits from G project that were stolen by ZAFT forces occurred two months, two days and seven hours ago. The gundams from the colonies began their attack against ZAFT and the Federation 27 days and nine hours ago."

Soran gave a confused frown to Golem. "Why didn't you inform me earlier?"

"There was many inconsistent data considering your leaders appears to want to hide the information. Many of the information that was given through public channels had multiple errors and manipulation of data. I was able to get all necessary information regarding each events 14 hours after it occurred through private channels. However, it was still inconsistent and I needed to wait until everything was completed in order to perform better analysis."

The young pilots features relaxed a bit when he heard the explanation. "Okay, next time inform me up to date information. "

"Then do you request the information that have not been completed yet?" asked Golem.

Soran thought for a moment if he currently needs the incomplete information. "_It might be better if I get as much information as possible_" "Yes." He answered.

"One of the largest group of colonies called The Principality of Zeon performed numerous attacks on the Earth United Federation and ZAFT nine days and two hours ago. They targeted different areas with large amount of resources such as metals and controlled as much territory as they can. The Zeon forces meet resistance but was able to solidify their defenses on the territory they conquered. "

Soran frowned as he listed to Golem.

"There were also reports of another gundam that was seen there that have been made by the Federation located in a Federation colony named Side 7. It was able to defend the military base from ZAKU units."

Curiosity immediately came to Soran when he heard of another gundam. "What was the gundam?"

"Surveillance imaging showed that the gundam model was RX-78-2."

"RX-78-2?" He questioned.

"Yes. This gundam was built similar as the basis for the G project gundams. The information I have been able to gather about this unit is that it is a prototype that will help in the Federations new mobile suit development and was from a project called V Project."

There was a few moments of silence as Soran looked down and began to think about the events that occurred for the past few months. It was a bit shocking that all of these happened so quickly but then again in wars, everything happens too quickly.

He then looked back up to Golem. "Inform me if there are anything else."

"Will do Soran." acknowledged Golem.

Soran then turned his back to Golem and remained silent for a while as he looked at the edge of the mountain he is standing on.

"How many casualties were there?" asked Soran with a monotone voice.

"Based on the information I have gathered, it is estimated to be about nineteen thousand deceased and seventeen thousand injured."

He continued to remain silent with a frown in his face while looking at the floor. He stayed like that for nearly a minute till he slowly turned around and approached Golem.

"We are moving." He said when he was only two feet away from Golem.

Golem nodded towards Soran and slowly knelt down to the floor. He then brought down his right hand and placed it on the floor in front of Soran.

The mobile suit then slowly stood up and brought its right hand with Soran to its chest. When Soran was in front of its chest, the chest slowly opened like billions of nano-machines moving away from the center where the cockpit is until a circular entrance was made.

Soran slowly removed all his clothes placed it in a small hatch that was beside the chest hatch where it should be protected as well. He also removed his space suit from the small hatch and wore it.

The space suit was a black skin tight space nanotechnology biosuit with reinforced nanotechnology armor that is also combined with liquid armor. It completely covers the full body including the head. (Resembles Agent Locke armor from Halo 5. For more information of the armor, check my profile. I put a lot of detail on the suit because it would be important on many chapters later.)

Its chest hatch opened to show a dark large silver sphere that surrounds the entire cockpit. Soran slowly entered the solid looking sphere as if it was liquid and entered inside the mobile suit.

Inside the mobile suit, the cockpit was a dark silver sphere

Inside the sphere, Soran was moved to the center by the nano-machines in the cockpit. The nano-machines then began to connect themselves all around Soran.

Soran then began to lose consciousness of his own body for a split second until he regained consciousness but not with his own body but with the body of the mobile suit he is on. He could feel everything outside and could move Golem like it was his own body. This always made him feel a bit conflicting because it felt like he is out of his body and that his consciousness had merged with Golem.

However, he quickly removed the thought away when he saw different information and data flashing to his eyes.

Looking at all the information that are being shown in front of him, he quickly became curious of something. "Golem, how far were you able to gather information about Veda?"

"I was able to access till level 5. Level 6 and 7 can only be accessed manually due to every information about it cannot be accessed remotely." said Golem telepathically inside his mind.

Soran gave a mental acknowledgement to show he understands. "I understand. But where you able to find the location of the Ptolemaios?"

"Yes. It is hidden in one of the solar satellites controlled by the AEU."

Soran quickly began to check if all of his mobile suit weapons are with it. "Alright, we will go there."

"Will display coordinates" informed Golem. The exact location of Ptolemaios began to show in front of Soran's eyes as well as the best path of trajectory to approach it.

He observed the trajectory and proceeded to follow it."Alright, proceed as we planned."

"Affirmative."

The mobile suit Golem looked up in the sky and then a powerful burst of energy came out from its feet and back which launched it upwards with a speed that would breaking the supersonic barrier. It flew towards the sky while camouflaging itself from any radar and sensors by sending frequencies to the receiver sensor that is identical to the frequencies of the sender the moment Golem breaks the frequencies due to its physical presence.

It then proceeded to do this multiple times until it reached outside the exosphere where it initialed another camouflage which would hide it from any optical equipments and heat sensors.

**Ptolemaios Bridge**

Hiding behind one of the multiple solar discs in space that is controlled by the AEU lies the Celestial Beings space ship. It is now currently in standby mode with its GN particle output put to a minimum to prevent possible nearby enemies to find them.

"Come on Christina. Let's go to lunch together." suggested Lichte with his carefree smile and happy voice. But there was also a tone of hopefulness in his tone as well.

Christina just looked at Lichte with an annoyed look. "Not now Lichte. I have some to make sure our sensors are in place." She then proceeded to look back at the monitor to arrange the sensors.

"Oh" Lichte carefree smile suddenly became a bit sad but quickly went back to a smile again. He then looked at Feldt in the other end who was monitoring the conditions of the gundams. "how about you Feldt? He asked with a smile hoping that she would say yes so that he doesn't have to eat alone.

She turned her head to look at him beside Christina but lowered her head slightly to look away a bit. "I'm sorry." apologized Feldt with a small voice.

Lichte quickly brought his hands up with a slightly panicking expression to show that she really didn't need to apologize . "No need to be sorry Feldt. I just wanted to ask." he assured her with a smile which received a expressionless nod from Feldt as she went back to work.

"Why not invite Lasse to join you?" asked Christina

Lichte made a thinking pose to think about it. "Well that sounds fine" He then looked at Lasse on one of the front chairs that controls the movements of Ptolemy. "Hey Lasse."

"Later." said Lasse instantly without even looking behind him.

Lichte suddenly slouched while giving off a slightly depressed expression "Okay, I understand.. I'll just go by myself." He then proceeded to go to the exit of the Ptolemaios bridge so that he could go to the cafeteria alone to get some food. However, the moment he reached the door an alarm began to trigger in one of the computers.

"Hey! What going on?" question Lichte as he turned around to look what was happening.

Christina and Feldt quickly typed on the keyboard to identify what triggered the alarm.

Christina quickly looked on the screen that showed the locations of all the sensors. "Something is reading in the E sensors." she said loud enough to inform the entire crew inside the room.

Sumeragi Lee Noriega then quickly appeared to the bridge with a serious expression due to hearing the sound of the alarm. She then looked to the crew inside the bridge who are now all in their position, preparing themselves for what might be coming.

"What's going on?" questioned Sumeragi with a bit of urgency.

"Something passed our E sensors" informed Feldt while still looking at the computer.

Christina continued to type on the keyboard. "There appears to be a object heading this way." informed Christina

"Where is it now?" asked Sumeragi as she approached behind Chrsitina's seat to see the monitor properly.

"It's about 200 km from here and its really fast." informed Christina as she continuous to observe the moving object. "It will arrive here in less than... 70 SECONDS!" said a very shocked Christina. Everyone in the bridge began to look at Christina with a shocked expression. (Note: That is over 10,000 km per hour or over 6,300 miles per hour.)

"What?! That's not enough time to assemble the gundams." said Sumeragi with serious urgency. "_What can go that fast? Only spaceships are able to travel at that speed and if it was a spaceship then how did it pass though our other sensors. How did it find us?_" thought Sumeragi as she began to formulate a plan. "Show me what it looks like." she ordered to Christina.

"Roger." Christina quickly typed her keyboard and then a large screen was displayed in the monitor. The screen showed a dark grey mobile suit heading their way. The entire bridge became silent due to the shock of seeing a mobile suit flying at that speed as well as its strange design. (Note: It is completely possible for mobile suit to reach a speed over 7,000 miles or 11,000 km per hour. It is just the acceleration that one should be concerned about.)

"That looks like... a mobile suit." said Lichte

Feldt looked at the mobile suit on display silently but with a slight shock expression. She never saw or heard of a mobile suit that looked like that.

Lichte! Fire at it!" ordered Sumeragi when she saw the mobile suit approaching closer to the Ptolemy.

"Roger that." stated Lichte as he activated the weapon system which began to take aim at the incoming mobile suit. The weapons on Ptolemy all began to aim and locked itself to the moving mobile suit.

"The mobile suit is slowing down. It also appears to be giving us a signal." Christina suddenly informed as the monitor informed her that the mobile suit is slowing down and was sending laser signal communication to the Ptolemy.

"Wait Lichte!" Sumeragi ordered quickly.

Lichte immediately stopped himself from shooting the incoming mobile suit but made sure that the weapons are still in lock to it.

The mobile suit Golem slowed down till it stopped in front of the Ptolemaios. It then communicated with the ship using laser communication beside its single visor.

"What does it say?" asked Sumeragi to Christina when she saw the mobile suit in front of her signaling something to the ship.

Christina quickly typed her keyboard and a message quickly appeared on the monitor. "The pilot is telling us that he means no harm. He also requests that he enters our ship."

The Ptolemaios bridge door suddenly opened. Tieria and Alleluia quickly came inside the bridge to find out what caused the emergency alarm. The moment they entered, they both saw a grey mobile suit in front of the Ptolemy.

Tieria and Alleluia were shocked to see a mobile suit in front of the Ptolemy but quickly recovered.

Tieria then quickly looked towards the Celestial Being tactical forecaster with a frown "What happened?!" demanded Tieria.

"A mobile suit had found us." Sumeragi said plainly.

"I can see that. I want to know how did it find us." said Tieria with a trace of anger and frustration.

"Based on the direction and speed of the mobile suit from our E sensors. It looked like it knew our location even before it was sensed by our sensors." informed Christina on her seat to Tieria.

Tieria quickly looked at Christina with a frown. "And how is that possible?"

Alleluia slowly placed his hand beside Tieria's shoulder to calm him a bit. "Tieria, calm down. We don't know if it's really a problem." he said in a calm voice.

Tieria calmed down a bit and removed Alleluias hand away from his shoulder a bit with force. "And how is it not a problem? We have just been located by an enemy!" He exclaimed.

"Alleluia is right Tieria. If he was the enemy, he would have attacked us by now." said Sumeragi who was still keeping an eye on the mobile suit that stood floating in front of Ptolemy.

Tieria just frowned even deeper but remained quiet. He then looked at the mobile suit in front of Ptolemy and began to study its features and appearance.

"What do we do now Ms. Sumeragi?" asked Lichte on his seat.

There was a short moment of silence as the captain of the ship began to think of the best action to perform. "Contact the pilot. Tell him he is allowed to enter the ship." she ordered after a few seconds.

"Wait! We don't know his intentions." informed Tieria.

Sumeragi calmly looked at Tieria. "Him not attacking us right away shows that he did not find us with violent intentions. So let's hear what he has to say." she said to Tieria who was still frowning a bit but did not objected her. Sumeragi then looked at Christina "Christine, be on your guard and check our surroundings if there are other mobile suits hiding around us."

"Yes Ms. Sumeragi" said Christina.

The tactical forecaster then looked at Feldt. "Feldt. Contact both Lockon and Fon about our situation and tell them to be on their guard. We might not be the only ones that were located."

"Yes Ms. Sumeragi" acknowledged Feldt.

Celestial Being's tactical forecaster then headed to the exit of the bridge. "I'm going to meet the pilot" she informed everyone as she opened the door.

"I'm going with you." informed Alleluia as he followed behind Sumeragi.

Tiereia frowned and quickly followed behind Alleluia. "I'm going as well."

**Ptolemaios Mobile Suit Hanger**

Mobile suit Golem slowly walked its way to the mobile suit hanger inside the Ptolemaios. When it found an open hanger inside, it slowly attached itself to it. The moment it attached itself, a lock could be heard as the hanger locked itself with the mobile suit.

Golem's chest then slowly opened and Soran still in his full space armor came out of his mobile suit. He then rode a foot cable that lowered him to the ground from Golem's chest.

When Soran was on the ground, he walked his way towards the three people who were looking at him near the entrance of entrance of the Mobile Suit Hanger. There were two males and one female and judging from how they positioned themselves, Soran could tell that the female was their captain considering that she stood in front of both of the males.

The Krugis boy stopped when he was about four meters away from the three. They all looked at him with curiosity due to his short height and strange looking space suit that also concealed his eyes and face.

"Hello there." said Sumeragi to start the coversation.

Soran could see that the two males behind her were on their guard and was ready to take out their guns if he performs anything that suggest an aggressive action. There were also some security weapons in the room which are controlled by the ships computer that are aiming directly at Soran. He slowly turned his head around the room to observe all the weapons pointing at him.

"Sorry for the security but we just can't let our guard down. It's just we don't know your exact intentions yet." said Sumeragi with an apologetic tone when she saw the person in front of her observing his surroundings and looking at the weapons aiming at him.

Soran slowly turned his head to look at her and gave a nod of understanding.

"Thank you for your understanding." she said with a smile but then quickly turned to a small frown. "Can I ask how did you find us?"

Soran slowly took out a small device from his belt. He did this very slowly so that the two people behind the captain would not shoot at him. He then slowly placed in on the ground and kicked it gently towards Sumeragi.

Sumeragi slowly and cautiously lowered herself to get the device. She then carefully took it while making sure that it was not an explosive device. When she took it, she slowly stood up and observe what it was.

It was a small thin portable computer. She carefully activated it and information began to appear on its screen. When she looked at the information for a few seconds her eyes widen due to shock. It was information that Veda have been sending them for the past three months.

Tieria curiously looked at the screen behind Sumeragi and was shocked as well when he saw the information. He then quickly glared towards Soran. "How did you get that?!" demanded Tieria

"Tieria calm down." said Alleluia beside him.

Tieria turned his head to Alleluia."Calm down?! How can I calm down when Veda has been hacked!"

"We could ask him how he did it." reasoned Alleluia

Tieria continued to frown but did not say anything, knowing that he could not argue with that. He quickly turned to observe Soran with a glare.

Sumeragi was observing the two gundam meisters behind her and then looked back at Soran with a more apologetic expression. "Sorry for that. But I would like to know how did you get this information?" she said with a more serious tone.

"I got it from my mobile suit." informed Soran.

"Your mobile suit?" questioned Sumeragi.

Soran just nodded.

"How?" she asked.

"My mobile suit is able to read any methods of communications used in space. It was able to pick up communication between a terminal and what appears to be a computer. I read the communication and followed its trail to here." informed Soran but it was not the entire truth. He did not need to mention that his suit was able to hack Veda to get the information or else they would question him and his mobile suit a lot more.

Tieria tensed a bit when he heard this because he was the one who is often communicating directly to Veda in a Veda terminal in Ptolemaios.

Sumeragi frowned a bit when she heard this "Okay, I understand. May I also know your intention of searching for us and coming here?"

Soran nodded. "I wish to join you."

The tactical forecaster and the two gundam meisters were shocked when they heard this. There was a chance that the unknown pilot might have came to them to ask for him to join them but they never fully expected it.

"Excuse me?" asked Sumeragi to make sure that she heard him right.

"I want to join your organization."

The two gundam pilots behind Sumeragi looked at each other's for any comments but neither of them said anything. However, Alleluia knew that Tieria would not support this because it was a breach of security.

Tieria then slowly walked forward till he was just beside Sumeragi. "Did you told anyone else about this?" he asked Soran.

"No. I work alone."

"Is that so?" Tieria quickly brought out his gun and pointed it directly at Soran's head. To his curiosity, Soran did not move an inch and just continued to look at the purpled hair gundam pilot.

"Tieria stop!" ordered the tactical forecaster.

Tieria ignored the order and continued to aim the gun towards Soran. "He knows our secrets. If we let him live he could jeopardize our entire plans." he reasoned.

"Tieria, he said he didn't told anyone." said Alleluia calmly as he tries to convince Tieria to lower his weapon.

"If that is true, then the best course of action is to kill him now. He could be a possible treat in the future." he informed as he continued to aim his gun towards masked mobile suit pilot.

Soran did not said anything or moved at all. He just continued to look at Tieria with the visor of his mask.

Sumeragi then slowly brought her hand above Tieria's hand where his gun was. The purpled hair gundam pilot turned his head towards the tactical forecaster who was looking at him.

"Let's just hear what he has to say first Tieria" She said calmly while looking at Tieria.

Tieria frowned a bit and hesitantly lowered his gun. When it was completely down, he placed his weapon back to his holster.

She looked back at Soran "Sorry about that. He can be overly cautious at times." Tieria puffed behind her while Alleluia gave a small smile.

Soran turned to Sumeragi and nodded to her to show his understanding.

"Now about your previous statement. Why do you want to join us?"

"I want to eliminate war." he said plainly as if it was easy.

Sumeragi gave a slightly sad expression. "It's not that simple."

"I know, I read the files."

Tieria tensed again behind Sumeragi.

"If you have read the files then you must also know that we could not accept you. You were not picked by Veda and you don't have the required Celestial Being training. Not to mention, I know your mobile suit is fast but I don't know if it can match up to the standards of our mobile suits"

"I understand. Is it possible for me to take a test to check if I have the required knowledge to operate with Celestial Being. I am fine with not being directly a member of Celestial Being but I would like to help in some of your operations." reasoned Soran.

Sumeragi went silent for a few moments to think of the situation. She then began to think about the appearance of other gundams that have occurred in different locations on Earth and in space and how this had affected their entire plans. It also made it much more dangerous for the gundam meisters because they do not know the full capabilities of the new gundams. "_It might be good to have some more allies considering the new gundams that just appeared._" she thought.

"You can also test me and my mobile suit's abilities by making me fight against one of your gundams." informed Soran.

Sumeragi was slightly shocked when she heard this but gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "We need to think this through a bit more. Can you give us a bit of time."

Tieria frowned when he heard this but did not said anything and continued to observe the mobile suit pilot in front of him.

Soran simply gave a single nod.

The tactical forecaster showed a small smile towards the masked pilot. "In the mean time, you should go to our cabin. I will just have to discuss this with the other members. "

The Krugis boy gave another nod.

Sumeragi then slowly walked her way towards Soran until she was about a meter away from him. "Also is it okay if you could give us your gun and remove your helmet. Just so that we can know each other."

Soran slowly took out his gun from his holster and gave it to Sumeragi who took it away from him. He then mentally ordered his suit to remove release the lock and connection between his helmet and the rest of his suit. After that, he slowly removed his helmet from his head.

The moment he removed his helmet, everyone in the room were shocked with the pilots appearance. The pilot was a very young boy in the middle of his teenage years.

"Wait, he is still just a child." stated Alleluia

Tieria frowned even deeper when he saw the boy's face due to his young age.

"You're so young." said a shocked Sumeragi.

"Is that a problem?" Soran asked with a passive expression.

"No, it's just not what I expected." she said with a sad expression "What is your name?"

Sorna didn't said anything for a few seconds. Debating whether to tell his real name or not. He then concluded that there is no danger in telling his real name. "My name is Soran Ebrahim."

"It's nice to meet you Soran. I am Sumeragi Lee Noriega. This one in my right is Tieria Erde" Tieria turned his head to look away from Soran. "The one in the left is Alleluia Haptism." Alleluia gave a small smile.

The young boy nodded to the Alleluia.

Sumeragi turned her attention from Soran to the mobile suit that stood behind him. She was very curious as to what the mobile suit really was considering it was able to gather information about them through their communication. She also felt strange when looking at it, her intuition told her that there is something different about this mobile suit. Like it hides some kind of secret.

"Soran, what is that mobile suit you have in your possession? I never seen any mobile suit that was designed that way." she asked while still looking at the mobile suit. She couldn't explain it but the expression of the mobile suit behind Soran looked like it was sentient and was watching them.

"I would like to know that as well." said Tieria who was also looking at the mobile suit.

"HAL-9000 Golem. It was given to me."

She then turned her head away from the mobile suit and looked towards Soran. "Given by who?"

Soran didn't spoke and continued to show a neutral expression. It was clear to the tactical forecaster that he would not tell that information.

"I understand." She said, knowing that she would not be able to get the information out of him. "Please come this way." The tactical forecaster turned around and proceeded to walk towards the exit of the mobile suit hanger while Soran followed behind her. Alleluia walked behind Soran to make sure he doesn't do anything while Tieria approached towards the tactical forecaster to talk to her.

"I request that we analyze that mobile suit." Tieria whispered to Sumeragi when they were beside each others.

She nodded towards Tieria. "We will."

Soran continued to follow her all the way towards the cabin. She then told him to stay inside there until they finished discussing with the rest of the crew, which he followed.

**Ptolemaios Bridge**

"What should we do now? We can't let him leave with information about us." said Christina on her seat.

"Yeah, he might inform the authorities of either ZAFT or the federation about us." argued Lichte standing beside Alleluia.

"He said that he works alone." said Lockon on Christina's computer monitor. He was communicating with the rest of Ptolomaios crew from Earth.

"We can't really prove that." informed Tieria leaning beside the door of the bridge.

Sumeragi was observing the discussion until she saw Feldt just typing on her keyboard. "What do you think about this Feldt?"

The tactical operator stopped her typing and looked at her captain with a passive expression. "I don't know." she said with a monotone voice which Sumeragi just nodded to with a slight sad expression.

"By the way Lockon, where is Fon?" questioned Alleluia.

Lockon sighed with a tired expression when he heard this. "He is currently doing who knows what in Japan. Seriously guys, why am I babysitting him?"

"You volunteered." informed Tieria.

"Rigghhttt." said Lockon with a exhausted expression.

"So what are we going to do with the boy named Soran?" said Christina. Trying to get everyone on the important topic.

There was a few moment of silence as the crew began to think of possible ways to approach this situation.

"Well, we were able to tell one thing though." said Lockon on the monitor screen. The entire crew then focused their attention towards the monitor where Lockon's face was in display. "He had information about us but never told it to anyone. If he had then we should be attacked by now. By the way you described your conversation with him, he also doesn't appear to blackmail us and would even risk himself by going to our ship not knowing if we might just kill him." he reasoned.

"You do have a point." said Lasse who was beside Sumeragi.

Lockon on the monitor then looked at Sumeragi. "Maybe he really is serious about eliminating war."

The tactical forecaster nodded. "Maybe, but there is always a chance that he might have planned this whole thing." She then looked at Feldt. "Feldt, have you found any information within PLANTS and Earths data of a boy named Soran Ebrahim?"

She shook her head. "There are a variety of people with that name but none of them matches the appearance of the one we just saw."

Sumeragi brought her right hand to her mouth in a thinking pose. Thinking about other possible ways to identify the young boy. "He could be from a unregistered colony or from a remote part of Earth. Search other databases of anyone with his name and description."

"Roger Ms. Sumergai." said Feldt with a passive expression.

"How do you think we should do this then?" asked Lichte

"Whether or not he came here to join us or against us. We can't just accept him or let him go. We need to restrain him or better yet kill him." recommended Tieria.

"Don't you think that is just going a bit too far. He came here willingly." stated Alleluia.

Tieria looked at Alleluia with a neutral expression. "He knows our secrets. I don't have to tell you the possible consequences that might happen in the future because of this."

There was silence again from the crew as they were thinking of the possible dangers that might occur if by any chance the boy was a spy and would reveal information about them.

"I think we should accept him." said Lockon from the monitor.

Tieria looked at Lockon with curiosity. "Explain."

"Well, we have not been performing any armed interventions for over three months now due to the appearance of those new gundams. Veda was able to predict the appearance of the new advance mobile suits but it did not recommend us to intervene for some reason. Since then major revisions of our battle plans had to be made and because of too many events happening quickly, we are currently in standby." informed Lockon.

"What is your point?" asked Tieria.

Lockon looked at Tieria. "Considering everything that is happening right now and possible more dangers to come in the future. I think it would be nice to have at least a few allies. Even just a support."

"We don't even know how useful he could be with his mobile suit." argued Tieria.

"His mobile suit was able to gather our communication information from Veda. That is something that could be very useful in future battles." countered Lockon.

Tieria frowned and slowly looked away from the monitor that showed Lockon.

"I'm not saying that he should be a direct member of Celestial Being, but maybe we could use him. It might also help us understand who he is and his mobile suit." he reasoned to the rest of the crew members.

"By the way, does anyone know anything about that mobile suit?" asked Lichte.

"There are no mobile suits in our database that matches the description of the one in our hanger." informed Christina.

Sumergai then looked at Ian who was on a thinking pose and looking at the surveillance video on the Mobile Suit Hanger where the mobile suit Golem was hanging. "How about you Ian? Have you seen any mobile suit that resembles that?"

He hummed a bit while thinking more about the mobile suit. "I don't know. I honestly never seen anything like it, the design looks very different than your average mobile suit. But it does slightly resemble that of the ZAFT's GINN unit or a Zeon's ZAKU unit."

"Do you think he's from ZAFT." asked Lasse.

"I don't know, he doesn't look like a coordinator." said Ian.

"Speaking of the boy, what is he doing now?" asked Lockon.

Feldt monitor immediately zoomed to one of the surveillance camera in the cabin of Ptolomaios. It showed a tanned raven haired boy just sitting on a chair and not doing anything. The recording showed that he was sitting there for nearly an hour now. "He's sitting on the chair in the cabin. He didn't move from that position since he went there."

The crew became silent again as they continued to observe the raven haired boy sitting on his seat. However, Sumeragi made a sound of clearing her throat to get the entire attention of the crew. "Alright. Let's make a vote. Raise your hand if you are willing to accept the boy to work with us. He will not be a member of Celestial Being yet but he will assist us in our future plans." said the tactical forecaster.

Everyone in the bridge including Lockon on the monitor raised their hand to show that they are willing to accept the boy but Tieria was the only one who did not raised his hand. They all then looked at him to hear his explanation.

Tieria who was leaning on the wall beside the door slowly got off the wall and stood strait. He then looked at the entire crew who was looking at him. "I will agree with him joining us if we put certain measures to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." He informed. "We should put an explosive strap on his neck." suggested Tieria.

"Don't you think that might aggravate him?" said Lockon with a small frown.

"He came to seek us while knowing the consequence. If he is really determined to join with Celestial Being then he will agree with the condition. This will also for our safety." reasoned Tieria.

"But that will make him more distrustful towards us." said Lockon

Tieria looked at Lockon on the screen. "It does not have to be permanent. If we can conclude that he is of no harm to our plans and that he could be a valuable asset then we will remove the collar from him. Second, he wanted to join us first so he should know of the risk we are making if we ever accept him."

Sumeragi then looked around the bridge to see any objections "Any objections." she asked but there were none.

"Okay, we will accept him but he will be put in close observation. This meeting is dismissed." she said to the entire crew.

Everyone in the bridge slowly walked back to their stations. Tieria and Alleluia left the bridge through the exit. When Ian was about to leave the bridge, Sumeragi stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder before he could exit the door. The chief engineer of Celestial Being turned around to face the tactical forecaster with a curious expression.

Sumeragi smiled but became a bit serious. "Ian, I need you to analyze that boy's mobile suit. Also do not report any of this to Veda." she said the last part with a much more serious tone than the beginning.

Ian gave a serious expression as well due to the sudden confidentiality. "Why not?" he asked.

She showed a more confused expression towards Ian. "Something tells me that mobile suit is hiding something. The boy told me that it was able to hack through our communications with Veda, but I have a feeling that mobile suit can do a lot more."

"What are you suggesting?"

Sumerage smiled a bit with the question but went serious again with a small frown. "Call it a hunch but I think that machine was able to hack Veda itself."

"What? How can that be even possible?" exclaimed a shocked Ian. If someone or something was capable of hacking Veda which was the backbone of the formation of Celestial Beings plans and methods then all their future plans would be ruined and would not be able to proceed armed interventions properly.

"I don't know. That is why I think it would be good idea not to send its data to Veda considering that it might have hacked it. It might even cause more problems to Veda." she reasoned.

Ian scratched the back of his head with frustration and sighed. "Yeah, I got it." He then went out of the bridge through the door to proceed to the mobile suit hanger.

Sumeragi then turned around to look at Feldt who was sitting on her chair and typing while anaylzing the conditions of the gundams in the hanger inside of Ptolemy. "Feldt" she called her.

Feldt immediately stopped what she was doing and turned her head towards her commanding officer.

"I need you to give a Haro to Soran so that he can take the standard Celestial Being test." she said with a bit of a tired voice.

"Yes, Ms. Sumeragi." acknowledged Feldt. The tactical operator stood up from her post and slowly walked her way towards the exit to get a haro for the new celestial being member waiting in the cabin.

**Ptolemaios Cabin**

Soran was sitting on a chair inside the cabin waiting for any confirmation from the crew of Ptolemaios. He predicted that this would happen and knew there would be a high chance that they would accept him as a member due to knowing their classified information. However, there was always a chance that they would reject him which he is prepared of as well. He needed a powerful group to be with due to the appearance of other gundams. He knows that even with all of Golem's ability the chances of defeating even a single gundam is not too high and if the gundams are working together than there would be no way that he could defeat them. He needed allies.

A knock on the door quickly stopped Soran's train of thought. He then saw the door opened horizontally and pink haired girl coming inside the cabin.

The pink haired member of Celestial Being slowly approached Soran while holding a pink circular machine with both of her hands.

Soran stood up from his seat and stood strait in front of the pink haired girl. Based on her appearance, Soran could tell that she was younger than him which actually surprised him. She looked like she was barely on her teenage years which made Soran a bit angry towards the organization for using people so young.

"Mr. Ebrahim" she said with a stoic expression when she was only a few feet away from. He nodded towards her and approached her closer until they were about three feet away from each others.

When he was close enough, she handed over the pink Haro to the raven haired boy. Soran looked at the Haro with a passive expression and slowly took it away from her. He then looked at the small robot with a stoic face but with a small hint of curiosity because he never saw a robot like this before.

The pink Haro quickly raised its head to look directly at Soran. "New member! New member! New member!"

Feldt smiled a bit towards the Haro while Soran just looked at it passively. She then looked at Soran with a stoic expression. "You can connect Haro to the computer behind you to start your test." she informed.

The raven haired boy looked away from the robot to the pink haired crew member of Celestial Being and nodded to her.

With that, Feldt began to leave the cabin.

"What is your name?" Soran asked with a monotone voice devoid of emotions when Feldt was already in front of the door.

She turns around and looked at Soran with the same stoic expression. "Feldt Grace."

He looked at her for a two seconds till he slowly moved back to his chair and began to operate the Haro to start his test.

Feldt then turned back to the door and exited out of the cabin

**Ptolemaios Bridge (6 hours later)**

The bridge of Ptolemaios is nearly empty. Christina and Lasse were the only people in the bridge because Lichte, Feldt and Ms. Sumeragi shifts were finished five hours ago so they all went to their rooms to rest.

Lasse was busy making sure that the ships propulsions system were all functioning properly while Christina was checking the statuses of the E-sensors that are around the Ptolemy.

A few minutes later, Ms. Sumeragi arrived to the bridge with a more rested appearance. She then slowly approached to Christina's post. "Did Soran finished the test yet?"

"He finished it an hour ago." informed Christina without looking away from her monitor.

"What was his result?"

"He meet all the satisfactory levels in every criteria. He passed."

The tactical forecaster walked her way to her post at the center of the bridge. "I kind of expected that. What is he doing now?"

Christina gave a off a loud yawn. "He is just staying in the room waiting for further instructions."

"Okay. You know you should rest now. It's not good for you stay up so late."

The tactical communication expert of Celestial Being turned her head to Sumeragi to have her a reassuring smile. "It's okay Ms. Sumeragi. I just have to finish rearranging the E-sensors and then I will take a quick break."

The captain of the ship smiled back at the younger girl.

The entrance of the bridge suddenly opened and a deep in thought Ian Vashti arrived to the Ptolemaios bridge. "Yo" he exclaimed when he entered the bridge to inform them that he was there.

Ian then approached Sumeragi on her post. "I did what you told me and checked out the new mobile suit while the boy was doing his test. You will really need to hear this." he whispered to her ear with both seriousness and urgency.

The captain of the ship gave a nod to the chief engineer. "Alright, we will gather everyone in the conference room on twenty hundred."

**Ptolemaios Conference Room**

The entire crew of Ptolemaios was present in the conference room. All the members were around the giant monitor below them. A large monitor on the left was also active because it showed Lockon Stratos who was communicating with them using the monitor due to him still being on Earth. Ian Vashti was in front of a computer that controlled the main monitor below.

"So, what did you learn about that mobile suit?" asked Tieria.

"A few things, but I wasn't able to analyze it completely though." said Ian.

Sumeragi raised a brow when he heard this. "Why is that?" she asked.

Ian sighed with a tired expression. "I couldn't learn a lot about its internal structure because it was impervious. I tried everything from X ray to MRI scans and all it showed was a black void in the center of the suit where the cockpit is. The rest of the body though showed something that should be impossible. It looks like this?" Ian then typed a few words on the computer in front of him.

The monitor below them suddenly changed to images of the internal structure of the mobile suit Golem that was hanging in the mobile suit hanger. The screen showed a mobile suit with a dark void at its center cockpit while its entire body was made completely of a solid material with a very complex networks of tubes, energy lines and moving parts.

It did not showed any internal mechanical structures or wires. It just showed that the entire body was just made of its dense material and multiple tubes and unknown networks of different size and length all spreading out from the center inside of the suit. It also has both a endoskeleton and an exoskeleton due to the presence of joints inside the suit that resembles the appearance of human skeletal system. There were even areas inside the suit that could not be even recognized.

The inside structure looked extremely complex and was very difficult to read even with the program simplifying it due to the variety of density and networks inside the unit. There were some parts that appeared to be recognizable such as the its propulsion and areas where it can carry other weapons.

The strange part about the suit is that the tubes and networks resembles that of a human circulatory and lymphatic system. There are even complex energy flow readings that flows around the machine which appearance resembles the human nervous system but with greater numbers. It was as if the machine was modeled after the human body.

"Are you sure this is the right image." said a shocked Tieria who looked at Golem's internal structure with disbelief.

Ian sighed again. "Yes. I even triple checked it. If a machine is built like this then it should not even be capable of moving . I don't know what is the purpose of those tubes and networks. Heck, I don't even know where it gets its power source. It should be just like a statue." exclaimed Ian with a bit of frustration.

Sumeragi who was looking at the monitor below suddenly looked at Ian when he said he didn't know anything about this mobile suit. "Then how was it able to move?" Confusion was evident on her face.

"Your guess is as good as mine. However, strange as it may seem but the inside of the unit resembles that of the inside of a very complex human body." he mentions with a small frown as he continued to observe the internal design of the mobile suit.

There was a moment of silence in the conference room as the crew of Ptolemy were too absorbed observing the images of the internal structure of the mobile suit Golem that they currently have in their ship.

"What about its armor?" Lockon asked with curiosity.

Ian then typed a few more things on the computer. This made the monitor below them zoom in to a part of the mobile suit. As it zoom in even further, they could see that the mobile suit's armor was made of a material that was layered so many times. "The armor was also tricky to analyze and I am actually shocked when I found out what it was made of. I first thought that it was made from Amorphous metal or E-Carbon but when I tried to get a sample of the suit using a diamond drill. The diamond drill broke and didn't even scratched it."

"Is it Gundamium?" asked Lasse.

"No, it isn't because I then used a Gundamium drill to get a small sample of it and it did penetrated the armor. It also does not have the characteristics of Gundamium. It's a powerful conductor and we all know that Gundamium is an insulator. So I analyzed it with our computer and found out that it is actually made of highly pressurized graphene." An image of carbon arranged in a hexagonal pattern was displayed on the monitor.

"Graphene? You mean the synthetic carbon material that is about an atom thick?" asked Alleluia.

"Well, this mobile suit has an armor about two feet thick graphene." informed Ian.

Lichte gave a shocked expression. "How was that even made?"

The monitor image then change to a thin layer of graphene being folded. "The graphene was folded and overlapped trillions of times to each other's and pressurized so that the length between each fold would be as closest to each other's without merging in the atomic level. That is something near impossible to do. It basically makes the mobile suit near equal to the strength of Gandamium. Not as strong as it but close to its strength." explained Ian.

" Do you know of any nations or corporations that are capable of making something like that?" asked Sumeragi with a small frown.

"To this level of manipulation, no."

Sumeragi then displayed a thinking pose. "I see. How about its weapons?"

"Well." The monitor changed again and now displayed images of a lot of weapons. "from what I was able to see with my eyes. The suit has four beam sabers, two physical swords that looks like a long katana, four physical daggers, two large double edged cut and thrust long sword, four large containers which I think are grenades, a very large double edged Claymore sword and a large long sharp edged shield with a length over half of the mobile suit." informed the chief engineer. "It's pretty obvious that it is a close combat type."

Lockon made a loud whistle on the monitor. "That's a lot of blades."

"What are they made of?" asked Sumeragi.

"I was only able to analyze the two swords on its waist. I found out that the swords are made from pressurized Wurtzite Boron Nitride. The swords are completely made of Wurtzite Boron Nitride with some graphene inside of it so that it would not shatter when hitting something harder than it. The edges are also sharpened enough to be an atom thick in width. This makes the sword capable of cutting through graphene and Gundamium with enough strength." images of the Wurtzite Boron Nitride is shown on the monitor.

Sumeragi sighed when she saw this. "Let me guess, there are no nations or corporations that can do this?"

"Yup, they can produce Wurtzite Boron Nitride but not in large quantities and definitely not as much as the one the mobile suit has." Ian brought his hands to his temples to massage them due to the stress and frustration that he experienced while trying to get the information from the unknown mobile suit on their hanger. "I wonder how that boy can possess a mobile suit like this."

"Well, I think we can learn more about it when he joins us. You said you saw the mobile suit move. If that is true then that machine could be really helpful if it is in our side." stated Lockon on the monitor.

The crew members began to look at each other's if they have any comments about the mobile suit.

"Yeah." said the tactical forecaster of Celestial being. "Thank you for the information Ian."

"Don't mention it. I'm curious with the mobile suit as well."

Sumeragi turned away from Ian and walked her way towards where Alleluia and Tieira was. "Alleluia. Tieria. Which of you want to volunteer to try testing Soran's skill and his mobile suit?"

"I'll do it." said Tieria almost immediately.

Sumeragi looked at Tieria "Are you sure."

"This is a way for us to better understand what we are dealing with. I also want to know what that boy and that machine can do."

"Alright. But do not destroy each others, your only there to test him not fight him."

"I understand." said Tieria as he quickly turned around to prepare himself for the practice fight.

**Outside Ptolemaios**

Mobile suit Golem and Virtue were both in space just outside of the Ptolemaios as it positioned itself to observe the fight.

Golem and Virtue were about a hundred meters away from each other's and were both prepared to attack the other mobile suit. Then an image of Sumeragi Lee Noriega appeared on the screen of both of the mobile suits cockpit. "Remember you two, this is not an actual fight so do not destroy each others. We are just here to Soran's skills. We also don't want to attract any attention so Tieria do not use any long range attacks in this fight" ordered Sumeragi.

"Roger that" stated Tieria.

"Roger" said Soran.

"You may begin." said Sumeragi on the cockpit screen before it turned off.

Golem brought out its shield which positioned itself on its left arm and a cut and thrust long sword that it took out from its waist with its right hand. It then charged itself towards Virtue with great acceleration.

"_It's fast_" Tieria thought inside the cockpit of Virtue as he saw the mobile suit in front of him flying towards him with incredible speed. Virtue brought out its GN bazooka quickly fired it directly at Golem.

Golem dodged the shots while continuing to fly towards Virtue. Virtue then aimed and shot Golem again multiple more times but there were all dodged by the faster and more agile mobile suit.

The moment Golem was in range with its cut and thrust long sword attack, it performed a right diagonal slash aimed at the left shoulder of Virtue. However, before it could reach Virtue, the heavy assault mobile suit activated its GN field which blocked the sword. At the same time, Virtue used his GN bazooka and aimed it at Golem.

Golem was able to dodge the GN bazooka by performing a right round house kick against the GN field which pushed Virtue only slightly due to the heavy assaults large mass. But it was enough redirect the shot away from Golem.

Virtue aimed its GN bazooka at Golem again but the grey mobile suit was able to dodge it again by using its leg to kick away from Virtue. At the same time, Golems left arm immediately transformed to a cannon and fired multiple beam attacks to Virtue.

But Virtue's GN field is still active so it just immediately fly towards Golem while Golem's shots with its beam cannon made no physical damage against Virtue. With Virtue flying towards Golem, the larger machine was about to ram towards Golem but the grey mobile suit quickly dodged it by moving to the left. However, as if predicting that move, Virtue deactivated its GN field and extended its right arm which would hit Golem while it continues its velocity.

Due to the unexpected attack, Golem used its shield to block Virtue's right arm but due to the mass and velocity of the larger mobile suit. The force of the attack was strong enough to push Golem back nearly a hundred meters.

Golem quickly recovered and flied towards Virtue again. Virtue continued to shoot it again with its GN bazooka.

While dodging the beam attacks from Virtue, Golem brought out two beam daggers and threw it towards Virtue. Virtue just activated its GN field again which blocked the beam daggers while still firing at Golem. Golem quickly again flied towards Virtue at the same time the beam daggers that it threw flied back to Golems waist.

When Golem was in range, it quickly performed a thrust with its long sword to create a more focused attack towards Virtue's chest but the GN field was still strong enough to block it. Virtue fired the bazooka again but Golem dodged it by quickly moving to Virtue's right side. The grey mobile suit quickly transformed its left hand to a cannon again and punched it against the GN field and shot an electrical attack at point black range. This resulted to Virtue to temporarily stop its GN field due to massive electrical current was affecting Virtue's pilot. At the same time, Virtue used its GN bazooka as a melee weapon to smash it towards Golem.

Golem was however able to dodge this and proceeded to diagonal slash attack against Virtue with its long sword but was quickly blocked by a Virtue grabbing Golem's right wrist. However, Golem then rotated itself towards Virtue's back and performed a right elbow attack to Virtue's back.

The attack was able to push Virtue but the heavy assault mobile suit quickly brought out its left beam saber and rotated itself to attack Golem behind it. Golem was able to block the beam saber with its shield. Taking advantage over the close proximity, Golem immediately released its left shield and used its free left arm to grab a katana and performed a iaido but Virtue was able to thrust upwards to dodge it.

Virtue then used its shoulder cannons to attack Golem but it was able to dodge it by moving to its right but could not move too much because Virtue right hand was still holding Golem's right wrist. With superior strength, Virtue pulled Golem to its chest which resulted to Golems back hitting Virtue's chest. Virtue then wrapped its left arm around Golems chest which effectively prevented the movement of Golem's free left arm because it was trapped with it.

Golem then tried to perform back kick but could not because Virtue was able wrap its legs around Golem's legs. The grey mobile suit then tried to break away from the Virtue's grip but could not. Virtue was a lot more physically stronger than it.

It was then about to attack Virtue by grabbing the beam dagger from its waist with its trapped left arm so that it could stab it to Virtue's chest but stopped when it saw Virtue's two shoulder cannons where charged up and are aiming directly towards Golem's head.

Mobile suit Golem immediately stopped struggling against Virtue's grip and send a light signal towards the heavy assault mobile suit to express its surrender.

When the surrender has been acknowledged back, Gundam Virtue removed its arms from Golem's and let him go. The heavy assault Gundam then stopped and waited for Golem to head back to the Ptolemaios Mobile suit hanger which Golem complied.

Golem lost and Virtue won.

**Ptolemaios Mobile Suit Hanger **

Soran slowly descended from the chest of his mobile suit using the foot cable. While he was going down from his mobile suit, he thought of his fight with Tieira. He didn't know Tieria's skill in mobile suit combat but it showed that he was efficient enough to be capable of beating him. He also knew that the purple haired gundam pilot was holding back like he was and did not show his full capabilities due to being ordered not to damage each other's too much. This made Soran curious as to the exact skill level of the other pilots, he knew they were very skilled but he needed to know exactly how skilled.

When Soran reached the ground, he was meet by the tactical forecaster who was waiting for him in front of him mobile suit. He slowly approached her while removing his helmet. "I did not pass." he said in a monotone manner.

She gave a small smile towards the young raven haired pilot. "No, you actually did."

Soran expression remained stoic but there was a brief expression of curiosity from his eyes.

"You didn't really need to defeat Tieria to pass. We were only looking at your skills and the capabilities of your mobile suit. And based from what we saw, you did a good job in holding your ground against Tieria and Virtue."

Soran remained quiet for a while, thinking of what she said. "So, I passed."

"Yes. Yes, you did." confirmed the tactical forecaster.

The raven haired pilot remained stoic and quiet but Sumeragi could tell that he was thinking about something.

"But I have to inform you thought that you are not officially a member of Celestial Being and that you will only be with us for support. " she informed which broke Soran from his thoughts and focused on her.

The young pilot gave a small nod towards his new captain.

"Also please don't take this personally but you will be monitored for the time being. It's just that we don't really know if we can trust you yet. You will also have to wear this." She then approached Soran and gave him something that looked like a neck strap but with a computer at the center of it.

Soran looked at the device on his hand with passive expression but a single millimeter eye movement showed that he was a bit curious as to what it was."What is this?"

Sumeragi looked at Soran with an apologetic expression. "It's a remote-detonated explosive neck strap. You will have to wear this." She said with a mixture of sadness and forcefulness.

Soran frowned when he heard this and looked back at her new captain with a frown that showed his suspicion.

The female commander looked at Soran with a more apologetic expression again. "Don't worry. Once we know that we can trust you, we will remove it. It's just for our protection." she reasoned.

Thinking about this, Soran could understand why they would do this considering that he is an outsider who knows just too much of their secrets. It was a way to at least guarantee some of their safety if he does anything that would harm them. He then nodded to show his understanding and wore it around his neck. "I understand."

Sumerai gave a sad smile to the young raven pilot. It made her sad to see someone so young fighting in a war when they should be enjoying their youth. However, she quickly changed back to serious expression so that they could discuss the more important topics. "Alright, you will be living with us now in our ship and help as a support for our gundams. And please do not perform any action that would jeopardize our plans or go against our orders. We really don't want to be forced to activate the explosive on your neck."

Soran showed his acknowledgement by giving a single nod. "roger"

"Okay, from now on you will be called by your code name. Your code name would be Setsuna. Setsuna F. Seiei"

"Setsuna F. Seiei" he said more to himself than to her. He then looked behind him to look at his mobile suit Golem that also appeared to be looking at him. "_I will be a Gundam._"

**Thank you for reading and please review what you think about my fanfiction. The more you guys review the more motivated I would be to finish a chapter faster and thank you for following and putting me on your favorites. If you want additional more information about this fic then please check my profile, I made sure to put detailed information. Thank you.**


End file.
